Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard
Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, also known as Witches of Midgard-verse, is the Norse fan-fiction series based on Studio Trigger's Little Witch Academia franchise written by Black Soulstone aka. BSoulstone. While follows most of the canon and Chamber of Time, it's can be considered either canon divergence AU or post-canon AU, for it set after events of Episode 25 of the anime and the AU itself incorporated elements of Norse Mythology into it. The work on the first story of the series, The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries has began with its first chapter, Valkyrie of Fire, completed in February 22, 2018 in Little Witch Academia Fanon Wiki, and it soon underwent major improvements where it initially posted at Archive of Our Own site under the working title The Twin Daughters in November 6, 2018 before later renamed into its current title in January 24, 2019. A one-shot prequel of the series, Promise to Meet Again, has been published in November 27, 2018 in Archive of Our Own. Archive of Our Own link: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170764 Archive of Our Own Plot The Gods of Asgard are gone. In their wake, humanity survived thanks to a strenuous alliance between magical beings and followers of Nine Olde Witches, driving back destroyers called Jötnar back to their homeworld, Jotunheim. The Great Age of Magic has returned, but so does the destroyers... List of Stories One Shots Main Series *The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries Difference between Fanfic series and Anime Though the fanfic series set in events after second cour (Episode 14-25) of Little Witch Academia anime, the story actually takes place in an alternate universe called Midgard where Norse mythology confirmed to be real and Nine Olde Witches reputed as goddess-like figures through their actions in ensuring humanity's survival during Ragnarok, the Great War between Gods of Asgard and Jötnar, in addition of preventing the decay of magic in the world and founded Luna Nova. Other difference also made for the necessity of the series' storyline such as: *Lotte's surname in the series remained Yanson despite the fact that her surname is confirmed to be Jansson in canon series. This is deliberately done to differentiate the character with her canon counterparts. *Faery Beasts are portrayed somewhat differently than in Keisuke Satō manga where they form symbiotic relationship with their host and even endowing them unique abilities as long as they remained appeased by a special cookie as shown by Jasminka Antonenko. *Amanda revealed to have a relative in form of a step-cousin named Clarisse who managed to mend the rift between her and her demanding family to some degree. *Constanze is clarified to be prone of stuttering which forced her to use alternate means to communicate with others. Characters Nine New Witches of Luna Nova Thapoli's Warband *Wrath of Thor **Asger **German the Heart **Jalk **Fjolnir **Pongo **Thekk **Harr *Oski *Thir Other Allies Luna Nova *Miranda Holbrooke Civilians *Andrew Hanbridge *Frank *Annabel Crème Naglfar Jötnar Patrons *Loki *Hel *Skoll & Hati *Hrimgandr Members *Elder Erik Glossary A *'Annabel Crème': The alias shared by multiple writers of Night Fall series who impersonated the original Annabel as well as continue writing the series on her behalf after her passing. The current author is the twelfth person chosen to be latest Annabel. *'Apollyon': A race of biomechanical insects developed by Naglfar. *'Appleton Academy': A famous school for young men with over one thousand years of history on its name. It is known for its disdain for witches. *'Arcturus Forest': A forest of ancient legend inhabited by many dangerous magical creatures and plants. It is there where Arcturus Tower, the tower where the Grand Triskellion was sealed by Nine Olde Witches in ancient times, situated at. B *'Big Dipper': An asterism within the constellation Ursa Major. In the Little Witch Academia series, it is a symbol associated with the magic of the Shiny Rod and its wielders. *'Blue Moon': An event which occurs when two full moons occur in a month, on the second full moon, a night only once in several years. The magic of a blue moon has the power to reveal many secrets. *'Blue Moon Abyss': A cave which is under Luna Nova Magical Academy whose entrance only opens on the nights of a blue moon. There resides the spirit of the Olde Witch Woodward, who is said to be able to answer any question about the past, present or future to those who can appease it. *'Blytonbury': A city which neighbors Glastonbury. C *'Cavendish Manor': A castle-like manor where Cavendish family lives. *'Claiomh Solais': A magical staff with the power to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion best known as Shiny Rod. *'Construct Ribbons': A magical, metallic segmented ribbon that can combine into constructs which versatile at hands of creative witches and wizards. It is the primary component for Raider Armors. *'Clockbeast': A series of predominantly mechanical monsters originally developed by Helviti. *'Crystal Ball': Magic item in form of glass/crystal orb used like SNS and scrying. *'Curse of Time': A curse originated from forbidden Time Magic in Horologium Room's magical clock and source of Ghost Witch's powers. D *'Draugr': Undead beings characterized with unmistakable stench of decay, superhuman strength and resilience, having either very pale or "corpse-black" body, and retaining intelligence, powers, and memories in life. The rarest variant is Eitr Walker, deceased humans reanimated by Eitr. *'Drekherjar Corps.': A group of specially trained wizards clad in dragon-themed Raider Armor that serve as male equivalents of Valkyrie Corps. of Thapoli. E *'Eitr': Mythical substance said to be origin of all living things, but also very poisonous. Legends tell that it can turn barren wasteland into lush and vibrant jungle and if utilized properly, can create life as well as revive the dead. Ymir, the progenitor Jötunn, said to conceived from this substance. Jormungand, the serpentine son of Loki and ancient dragons directly related to Great Lindworm possessed Eitr in their venom. F *'Fang of the Dragon': Fang of the Dragon is the title of either a Drekherji or a Valkyrie who is prophesied to aid Thapoli in vanquishing Loki. Mentioned in Mimir's Wisdom, ancient texts believed to be written by the Norse God Mimir himself, the said warrior holds the soul of a dragon god and has the choice to become either a savior or a destroyer. *'Fountain of Polaris': A magical place where the magical power of the stars is sheltered, guarded by Arcas. *'Flame Faery'; A type of faery which, as their namesake suggested, comprised of the element of fire itself. They are arguably manifested from either flame element itself or old items imbued/charred by fire, or both. *'Flying broom': Magical broom that predominantly serves as witches' standard transportation via. Flying Spell. *'Flying Longship': A series of flying ships developed by Thapoli modeled after Viking ships. Divided into 3 class; Faering-Class for mundane transport, Karve-Class for both transport and mobile base reminiscent to mundane aircraft carrier ships, and Drekar-Class that can transform into four-winged wyvern-like robot. *'Fuel Spirit': The energy generated by human emotions and feelings. Through different special techniques, this energy can be harnessed and converted into magic energy. The stronger the feelings, the more emotional energy is generated. Divided into two known types: Dream Fuel Spirit, which turning dreaming power of a person into magical power at expense of their magic (though the damage can be undone through reworking the magic from beginning); and Noir Fuel Spirit, which converting strong human emotion into magical power where according to her research, anger is the emotion that produces the most power. G *'Glastonbury': A town located near Blytonbury, and is home to the Glastonbury Tor. *'Ghosts': Undead beings in form of restless souls of the deceased who haunted the world. *'Ghost Witch': A skeletal, monstrous entity which is actually the cursed form of a witch who afflicted by Curse of Time. The only known Ghost Witch is Molly McIntyre. *'Great Lindworm': The progenitor of dragons in Nine Realms and one of serpentine dragons alleged to be the legendary Nidhogg alongside Nastrond Dragon. *'Golden Age of Magic': A period taking place around the 18th century, after the Witch Hunts of the Middle Ages up to the Industrial Revolution. During this period, witches were able to use the art of magic openly, adopting their talents for the benefit of mankind. *'Grand Triskellion': Also known as World Altering Magic, it is a magic passed down by witches from the megalithic ages, with a tremendous power capable of changing the world. It is essentially the very thing that can revitalize Yggdrasil. *'Great Age of Magic': The era that marks the origin of witchcraft occurred around 2500 BC. H *'House of Cavendish': A prestigious and aristocratic witch family from Britain with a history dating back to the 6th century. They are formed by their ancestor Beatrix Cavendish, one of Nine Olde Witches. *'Horologium Chamber': A chamber which holds which holds immensely powerful Time Magic and access to seven different regions in the past via. the room's Magic Keys. *'Hunger Faery': A type of faery notorious for their insatiable appetite. While it endows a witch enhanced strength upon being ingested, the faery's presence in her stomach would force her to eat a lot of food to keep it from possessing her and wreaking havoc. Once such faery lives in Jasminka's stomach due to eating it by mistake during her childhood. The faery's emergence was implied to be the result of/originated from the Soviet-era Ukrainian famine. J *'Jötunn': Erroneously referred as giants, they are actually primordial deities and rivals of Gods of Asgard. They personify wild, chaotic, primordial forces of nature. L *'Last Wednesday Society': A magic shop and cafe located in Blytonbury. *'Ley Lines': A series of networks through which magic energy flows throughout the world since ancient times, being in fact the remains of the branches of the World Tree Yggdrasil. *'Luna Nova Magical Academy': Also known as Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy, or simply called Luna Nova Academy, is the most prestigious witch academy in all of Europe. *'Luna Alphabet': A system of phonetic orthography learned by ancient witches who learned it from the moon and stars. *'Luna Nova Cup': An annual broom relay competition organized at Luna Nova Magical Academy, which takes place at the end of May. It's a long-standing tradition where teams of three race in their flying brooms to carry a baton all way to the goal. M *'Magic': An ancient art practiced by witches, wizards and magical creatures. It consists of the manipulation of magic energy, energy from Yggdrasil and Ley Lines to alter the fabric of reality. *'Magic Item': Items imbued with magic power which allow any person, regardless whether he/she possesses magical potential, to access its powers. *'Magic Wand': A standard instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Weapons': Weapons which imbued with magic power or designed as enchanted weapon from start. *'Midgard': One of Nine Realms and other name of Earth. N *'Naglfar (sect)': An ancient sect who worship Jötnar and named after mythological ship of the same name. *'Nastrond Dragon': A powerful dark dragon that haunts Nastrond, and one of serpentine dragons alleged to be the legendary Nidhogg alongside Great Lindworm. *'Nidhogg': A legendary mythical dragon who feed upon roots of Yggdrasil. *'Night Fall': A series of historic fiction book series about adventures of Belle, Edgar the vampire, and Arthur the werewolf. *'Nine Olde Witches': A coven of nine ancient, legendary nine witches who established Luna Nova Magical Academy 1,600 years ago. O *'Magical Ore': Ores which contain magic. P *'Pomokai Holoholona': A collective of seven races of plant-based magical lifeforms born from purified magic of Great Lindworm imbued with Yggdrasil's essence. *'Potion': Magical liquids prepared by witches that provoke various magical effects. R *'Raider Armor': Mass-produced magical armor comprised of construct ribbons. *'Rastavan Ruins': Ancient ruins where dragons reside, with its well-known inhabitants being Fafnir the Dragon. S *'Samhain Festival': A festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter celebrated October 31 to November 1. *'Seven Words of Arcturus': Seven special words that form a spell with the power to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. While accessible by the use of Shiny Rod, it can only be used once the user learned each of their meanings. *'Solais Metal': Mystical alloy that utilized as core materal of Valkyrie Armors and Valkyrie Blades. *'Sorcerer's Stone': A magical artifact with the capacity to absorb and store magical energy from the Ley Lines. *'Spellstone': A gem specialized to absorb and contain magic energy on the same vein with Sorcerer's Stone albeit in weaker scale. *'Spirits': Also known as Faeries. Small, incorporeal creatures comprised of fiery light. Many of them are born from objects that went past 100 years. *'Sumarbrandr': Freyr's enchanted sword. *'Support Bots': Mechanical creatures utilized as enhanced combat equipment for witches and wizards developed by Thapoli. *'Sword of Laeradr': An order of soldiers and enforcers of Hoddmimi's Hold comprised of Pomokai Holoholonas. T *'Thapoli': A secret influential magical nation located at Norway allegedly founded by followers of Nine Olde Witches. *'Thapoli-Naglfar War': A devastating conflict during the Golden Magic Age between Thapoli and Naglfar. The war lasted for at least 200 years, started from the 18th Century (around the same year where Golden Age of Magic began) before finally ended in 20th Century (1930s). *'Tyrfing': An enchanted sword which forever stained by the blood of its victims due to its dark history and once bear a powerful curse. V *'Valkyrie Armor': Magical armor made of Solais Metal crafted for members of Valkyrie Corps. *'Valkyrie Blade': Enchanted blade which crafted as standard weapon for members of Valkyrie Corps. *'Valkyrie Corps.': A group of specially trained witches clad in magical armor themed after mythological figures of the same name. W *'Wild Hunt': The ghost-hunting event participated by Wild Hunters, a group which specializes in hunting ghosts and arguably themed after European folk myths about ghostly or supernatural group of huntsmen of the same name. *'Will-o-the Wisp': Faery which form can emanate bright light and even able to generate and manipulate fire (though arguably not on the equal level to Flame Faery). One of such faeries is Will-o'-chan, Lotte's familiar. *'Wind Faery'; A type of faery which, as their namesake suggested, comprised of the element of wind itself. This type of faery is arguably manifested from either wind element itself or old items imbued with wind element, or both. *'Witch': Female humans who practice magic. *'Witch Blacksmith': A class of witches who combines magic and smithing skills. *'Witch Hunts': A series of purges that nearly brought about the end of the witches. Occurring in the 17th century during the Middle Ages before eventually ends following the cease of persecution. *'Wizard': Male counterpart of witches. *'Wyvernstorm': The legendary overpowered predecessor of Flying Longship. Y *'Yggdrasil': A mystical cosmic tree that grew from the seed of creation and gave rise to all magic as well as connecting Earth (Midgard) to the rest of Nine Realms. Cast *Megumi Han as Atsuko Kagari/Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie *Fumiko Orikasa as Lotte Yanson/Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie *Michiyo Murase as Sucy Manbavaran/Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie *Arisa Shida as Amanda O'Neill/Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie *Rie Murakawa as Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger/Sloegra the Crafter Valkyrie *Reina Ueda as Jasminka Antonenko/Hrista the Vanguard Valkyrie *Yoko Hikasa as Diana Cavendish/Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie *Noriko Hidaka as Ursula Callistis/Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie *Ayaka Saito as Molly McIntyre/Rota the Specter Valkyrie *Ikuko Tani as Miranda Holbrooke *Ryosuke Kanemoto as Andrew Hanbridge *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Frank *Sumire Morohoshi as Annabel Crème *Kana Asumi as Gaoth *Emi Shinohara as Yumi Kagari/Elizabeth du Nord *Takuya Eguchi as Asger *Takeshi Aono as Harr *Hidetaka Tenjin as German the Heart *Yōko Honna as Newt Astriddotir/Sigrun the White Valkyrie *Afumi Hashi as Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir/Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie *Romi Park as Helviti/Nevar the Dark Valkyrie *Ami Koshimizu as Lara **Megumi Han as Young Lara *Takaya Hashi as Elder Erik Category:Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Witches of Midgard-verse